Never Again
by SpazzChicken
Summary: Discontinued.


Never Again  
  
I remember my life flashing before my eyes, the things I had  
seen, the feelings I had felt, and the love I never had. And  
when I died I saw his face and knew that life had cheated me.  
  
?  
  
*It has been 7 years since I died, and I have become all the  
more mature. I have accepted the fact that I will never be able  
to speak with anyone for the rest of eternity. As my punishment  
was to be. Though if I could just tell the one I love my  
feelings and regret that I will never become anything more then  
a servant to him. But I have forbidden myself to go see him for  
I know that if I go I will only feel the horrible pain around my  
heart tighten. How life has cheated me, for me to never know the  
joys of love and children, never to know how my dear love would  
react to my deepest secret. All I ask is why I was cursed with  
this fate. I never committed blasphemy or wronged a person.  
Perhaps it was because I was so jealous of that witch who stole  
his heart, how I had loathed her for making him love her before  
me. Now I can only look back and weep as my love and all else  
have forgotten the dirty servant girl.*  
  
A tear fell onto the dry parchment.  
*It's like this woman was writing this for me to read. Our  
stories are so alike.*  
The girl's tears continued flowing but the paper had been moved  
so as not to disrupt the delicate print.  
The girl's mother was also crying, because her daughter had just  
died in an accident when coming back from buying treats for her  
friends.  
Then the woman's son entered the house, putting on her cheeriest  
face Mrs. Higurashi left her daughter's room.  
  
?  
  
"I'm worried about them; they've hardly eaten or done anything  
since."  
Miroku nodded, "The only thing we can do is let them grieve, it  
is very hard letting a loved one go."  
Sango forgetting the monk's perverted nature gently leaned  
against him.  
"I knew that it would be highly unlikely that all or any of us  
would survive the eventual battle with Naraku. But for her to be  
killed by someone who was just being careless. I just."  
'SMACK!'  
  
(  
  
A gentle snow was falling as Kagome's family and a local priest  
laid Kagome's gentle form into the ground at the base of the  
Goshinboku tree. Mrs. Higurashi was trying to keep her face up  
thinking how her daughter had always loved this kind of weather.  
Souta thought about how he'd never get to see his big sis again.  
And Kagome's grandpa thought about how he would have loved to  
see his granddaughter grow up and build a strong new life for  
herself.  
Though there were two people that were neither seen nor heard.  
And as both sets of eyes looked down into the dark whole where  
her body was to rest they both thought how lonely it looked down  
there.  
  
?  
  
Kagome floated away with an unnatural grace.  
*At least I don't have to go in that hole, but instead I have  
all eternity to wander.*  
A wave of déjà vu hit her.  
*That woman had the same problem. I should read more there might  
be someway to.*  
As she traveled through space and time to reach her room her  
mind gradually became clearer and clearer.  
*There must be a way to talk to the living.*  
  
?  
  
*My love has been killed by that foul woman whom he loved. I  
could only watch as my dear was murdered. I now deem myself  
unworthy of any kind of love for I cannot show my love or  
protect him. So after 8 ½ years of longing I surrender all  
feelings that rightfully belong to the living. I am instead  
confining myself to a life of solitude and only hope my decision  
will spare innocent lives from the horrible fate of my late  
love. *  
  
=  
  
*Kagome, how could I let you die?...*  
Inuyasha sat staring down at the well.  
"Inuyasha?"  
The hanyou didn't let the kitsune see the grief in his eyes.  
"Why did Kagome die?"  
*Because I wasn't watching.* Inuyasha remained silent.  
Shippo began to think that maybe it had been his fault Kagome  
died, and that was why Inuyasha wasn't answering him.  
"I'm sorry I killed Kagome, I didn't mean to."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, *Is that what the brat thinks?*  
"You fucking didn't kill her." Inuyasha looked down, "I did."  
  
?  
  
Kagome went and looked in on her friends to see how they were  
doing then watched Sota.  
*Don't these people do anything exciting when I'm gone?*  
When lunch was over for Sota Kagome decided to see how her mom  
and grandpa were doing.  
She regretted it.  
As Kagome came in the house she could see her grandfather  
sweeping outside. Then when she had headed upstairs to her room  
she had heard her mother's quiet sobs.  
*I've never heard mom cry before.*  
Kagome went in her room and found her mother on the bed. She  
settled on the ground and walked over to the bed as best as she  
could.  
*Oh mom, it's okay. I'm right here.*  
Her mother briefly stopped and looked around as if expecting  
Kagome to appear.  
Kagome gently slipped her arm around her mother to comfort her.  
"Thank you, Kagome."  
  
£  
  
*I wonder if I can still go through the well.*  
Kagome had been sitting on the edge of the well since the night  
before.  
*But maybe. maybe they've already forgotten me. I wonder how  
many jewel shards they've collected.*  
Kagome's curiosity finally won over her doubts and she gently  
floated into the well and was met by a familiar blue light.  
"-her." Then a pause, "I did."  
*Who is Inuyasha talking to, and about who?*  
"But you couldn't have, you weren't there."  
*That's why.*  
"Neither were you, so stop saying it was your fault!"  
"Then why are you so mad?!"  
'Thunk'  
"Hey!"  
"Get lost brat."  
"Humph, I bet you don't even care that Kagome's dead!"  
Kagome had slowly floated out as she heard this.  
*Were they talking about me?*  
The hanyou sensed something as Kagome got closer. So had Shippo.  
"AHH! I bet it's a demon, Sango! Miro-"  
"Shut up."  
Kagome watched them then cautiously reached out to touch the  
terrified kitsune. As her ghostly fingers touched his face a  
violent shiver raced through him, then his eyes widened with  
realization.  
"It's Kagome! She's back!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Shippo was too excited to speak and had run off to tell the  
others Kagome was back.  
*Shippo knew I was here, was it because I touched him? Maybe if  
I touched Inuyasha then he would know I was here too.*  
Kagome reached out and rubbed the hanyou's ear. A shiver ran  
down his spine then a familiar scent drifted towards his nose.  
"Kagome?"  
He looked into the well but became confused when Kagome wasn't  
there.  
*I know she's dead but I can smell her.*  
*I'm here Inuyasha.*  
  
AN: how do you like it so far? I need some ideas, please send  
some to me by review! Thanks! ^ - ^ 


End file.
